


Bad Moon

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Creature Fic, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fae Magic, Full Moon, Hoemione, Lemons, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Werewolf Magic, Werewolves, feral remus, penumbral moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: Unable to let go of Remus' disappearance like the others have, Hermione follows every lead she gets. Eight years after nothing but dead ends, she finally gets one she just knows won't be cold. But when she gets there, their reunion is unlike anything she could have ever thought possible.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 67
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is plot, sure, but the goal here was Feral Remus and a Pining Hermione.
> 
> As always, fancast for Remus is the mouthwatering Tom Hiddleston.
> 
> A huge thank you to Acantha Rayne Oak-Moon for the original inspo (even if this is a far stretch from what you gave me lol, it wouldn't have been written without the nudge!) and to Mimifreed for 1) getting me into Remione and 2) Salivating over Feral Remus right along with me! As always, eternal gratitude to honeysweetcutie for being my cheerlearder!
> 
> Forever unbeta'd!

**ONE**

Hermione had been searching for Remus since the dust settled. She knew he was going to run; had seen it in his eyes the moment he saw the body of his wife on the floor of the Great Hall. Had felt it in her bones when he holed up at Grimmauld as if he didn't have a small child waiting with his mother-in-law. She was the only one that saw it coming as everyone was too preoccupied with their own grief to notice him.

She tried everything she could think of to console him, including asking Andromeda to bring Teddy by. It had only been one time and she never asked again. Not after he stumbled down from his room smelling like a bar and wreaking havoc all over the living room. It was the first time he had disappeared. He stayed gone for three days, only coming back for the wolfsbane potion she brewed for him. He had come back, but he was even more closed off than he had been before.

Instead of leaving for the Full Moon, he had her lock him in his room with more wards than what she had used to guard them from Voldemort. And afterwards, he refused her help to heal his wounds, saying he needed the physical pain to escape the emotional kind. It was the same for the next two Full Moons. And the day after the third, when Hermione woke to remove the wards, he was already gone.

His trail had gone cold rather quickly and with Harry and Ron putting all their efforts into tracking down remaining Death Eaters, it was up to her. Though having gone back to finish her NEWTs, she wasn't able to continue much. The first year, her only contacts were Firenze and the other centaurs. They hadn't quite forgiven her for using them to take care of Umbridge in Fifth Year, but after discussing her future plans with the Ministry, they helped her begrudgingly. Though she was sure it was because Firenze told them too.

It took her another two years just to get into a position in the Department of Magical Creatures to even establish more contacts. The moment she was able, she put out the word that she was looking for Remus. All the while, she tried her best to make the wizarding world a safe place for all; beings, beasts, or other. What little free time she had went in to trying to find Remus.

Her first solid lead came just before her fifth anniversary at the Ministry; six years after his disappearance. It was a small lead, but it was enough for her to follow. At that point, she had stopped sharing her theories with Harry and Ron. Ron never had anything to contribute and Harry was torn between wanting to find him and still feeling betrayed by his departure. Not to mention anger at the way he had abandoned his son.

But when it came to solving puzzles; at finding that impossible needle in a haystack, Hermione had always managed to do it on her own. Finding Remus ended up being no different.

With the patience of a saint and very little sleep, Hermione worked tirelessly to follow every single lead she came across. Nothing was too far fetched or too small for her to ignore. And finally, _finally_ , nearly two years later, she had found him. She was sure of it. Felt it in her blood, her bones; her heart.

Harry had asked her several times why she cared so much and she had no answer for him other than that she just did. That he was one of them and he was hurting. That everyone else had someone to help them through their grief and had gotten over it, but Remus had lost everyone. His son was too young to talk to or understand and he had never wanted to be a burden to Harry.

Having failed her own parents and with no one else to look out for, she put her all into tracking down her former professor to help him through his grief. A part of her understood that it was her way of ignoring her own issues, but she had long ago made her peace with that.

Confident that she had found him, she put in her the first vacation that hadn't been forced upon her. Kingsley had approved it within seconds of submission and told her he would fire her if she came back early. That same day, she had a portkey made and when the time came, she packed only what she needed and was on her way.

The settlement of Syre was extremely small; less than a thousand people. All of who stared at her strangely when she showed them the only photo she had of Remus and then proceeded to say they had never seen him. But it did little to discourage her. She hadn't come all the way up to the remote village in the Scottish Highlands to turn up empty handed.

The second day, she ventured off into Rosal Forest. If the people wouldn't give her any information, it stood to reason he was living off the land. He was resourceful enough to do so and had always been the least outgoing of his inner circle. He would be perfectly content in solitude and whatever he couldn't get from nature, he could get with magic. Using Ministry grade spells that had taken far too long to learn, she combed through the forest trying to locate any traces of magic. She did so by Apparating in and out of the trees and performing the right spells.

By the end of the second day, she hadn't detected anything, but she still had a lot of ground to cover. The spells only spanned a certain radius and each time she cast it, the radius shrunk as it took quite a bit of strength to use it once.

Before retreating to the little inn she was staying at on the outskirts of town, she had gone to the local tavern to grab a late dinner. When she took her leave to begin the walk back to the inn, she took sight of the moon in the sky. It was nearly full; less than a week to go. She knew it was risky to search for him now, but it would be easier to hear the sound of a wolf's howl than a reclusive wizard determined to stay hidden.

The third day went about as well as the second, only this time, before she called it quits for the night, her detection spell picked up something. Unable to cast another one without being able to Apparate back to the village, Hermione marked the location on her Muggle GPS device as well as in one of the trees around her.

But just before she left, she felt it. A disturbance in the air around her; a familiar presence. It sent a chill down her spine as she turned around in one spot, trying to pinpoint where he was watching her from. Even with the light of the moon overhead, the trees were too close together for her to see anything real. Nothing more than a flickering shadow.

As much as she wanted to assure him everything would be fine; that she meant him now harm, she stayed silent. She just needed to go back to the village, eat something, and sleep to regain her strength. She had found a major lead and could resume the next day.

Upon waking up, she found that she needed a full day's rest before she would be able to go back. She had slept nearly until noon and even after that, she could feel her core needed a bit of reprieve. As much as she wanted to push herself and pick up where she left off, she couldn't. Even something as simple as a drying charm after her shower hadn't worked properly. Instead, she spent the day in her room, working on some of the reports Kingsley had told her not to bring.

The only time she left her room was for dinner later that night. It was the first night the villagers seemed to relax around her presence. They didn't shun her like they normally did. The bartender at the tavern even brought her a pint on the house without her asking. She wasn't sure what it was, but the whole village seemed more jovial as the night wore on. By the time she was ready to retreat back to her room, it was later than she intended as they had included her in their nightly chats.

Cheeks warm from the alcohol in her system despite the chill to the air, Hermione strolled through the village. She took her time, enjoying the quiet around her as she made her way towards the inn. She had gotten so used to living in the city that she had forgotten what it was like to live in peace and quiet. A part of her understood Remus' desire for isolation. That year of living with just Ron and Harry was peaceful at times; despite the impending doom resting heavily on their shoulders.

By the time she made it back to her room, she was more than ready to crawl into bed and sleep away the rest of the day. That way, when the first rays of morning light filtered through the curtains, she could start again feeling refreshed. She had a little trouble with the lock and key seeing as how her eyes continued to grow heavy from liquor and the food. When she did stumble inside, she wasn't fast enough in drawing her wand before a flicker of red light disarmed her. She watched as if in slow motion as the piece of wood flew through the air and landed in the waiting hand of the man she had been searching for.

"Remus," she whispered; half relieved, half panicked at the ferocity in his gaze.

"You need to go home, Miss Granger."

She took a deep breath and tried to slow the racing of her heart. "No." She shook her head and took a step forward. She saw the way he tensed at her approach, but otherwise remained perched by the open window. "It took me eight years to find you. I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't want to be found? And consider this the chat you came for as it should also suffice as your only warning."

"Warning?"

His teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he bared them to her. "I remember that report you wrote in your Third Year. You know just as well as anyone else that wolves are territorial." She swallowed hard as he stashed her wand in his pocket with is own and took a step back towards the window. "This is my territory and you are an unwanted trespasser. Please do not make me defend my homestead."

"How do you expect me to leave if you take my wand?" she asked.

"You're a clever girl," he said, his shoulders rolling casually. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

Her lips only stayed parted in awe long enough for him to slip out the window and disappear into the night. The moment he was out of sight, she scowled and raced towards the window, but she saw nothing but a few cars parked along the street. She huffed as she reached up to slam the window closed.

Whatever his issue, he must have realized that provoking her was never wise. He should have know that by taking her wand, she wouldn't be going anywhere. If anything, he had made her want to stay even more and had just pushed her into dangerous headspace. She had grown up being told that she was dangerous when determined and downright terrifying when proving a point.

If he wanted her gone, fine.

But she wasn't leaving without her wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! Schedule is Wed/Sat until complete.
> 
> If you're not in my FB group: madrose_writing, I urge you to join soon! In honor of being an author for HP fanfic for the last YEAR, I'm hosting a contest with a GIVEAWAY! It starts Sunday (Oct 18th) morning MST and I hope to see you there :)
> 
> I also have an Etsy shop for my dream catchers: MadRoseCrafting
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!

**TWO**

The next morning, Hermione woke to a crash of thunder in the distance and the steady pitter-patter of rain against the window. She frowned at the dreary sight before her and mentally cursed Remus for taking her wand. Without it, she would have to wait to see if the storm cleared up before venturing out into the forest. While she had been forced to perfect her wandless magic since Bellatrix's wand refused to cooperate with her most days before she'd gotten a new one after the way, her magic was still limited being that far out of range from her wand.

With only a few days until the Full Moon, it was imperative that she retrieved what belonged to her sooner rather than later.

She felt better after going to the tavern to get something to eat. Especially when she glanced out the window to find that that rain had been reduced to barely a drizzle. With her coat buttoned, hood pulled up, and GPS in hand, she set off to find the location she had marked a few days prior.

Hermione realized very quickly how accustomed she had become to using her magic. How she had allowed herself to rely so heavily on it that even something as simple as walking left her out of breath and aching. She pushed on, knowing that it was her only lead, but after two hours of walking, she began to question if it was worth it.

She found the spot; confirming it by locating the tree she had carved into as well. Needing rest, she sat on the ground and rested her back against the trunk. With the trees overhead, very little of the rain was able to reach her. What did was mostly run off from the leaves above. The wind was the only part of the storm that penetrated the thick growth of the woods. She hugged her knees to her chest as what was left of the winter chill clung to the air and bit at her skin.

It wasn't worth dipping into her magic for a warming charm. Instead, she focused on getting into a meditative headspace. She had discovered long ago while on the run that if she opened herself up to the nature around her, she could tap into the magic it had to offer. That she could recharge her core and hopefully get a sense of where to look next.

It took far longer than she would have liked to clear her mind; another reminder of how rubbish she was at Occlumency. But once she did, she could feel the thrum of nature's own magic. She let her mind go, reaching out as far as she could and tapping into everything that would accept her until she felt it. A faint tingle at the base of her spine and static at her fingertips. She swallowed hard at the familiarity of the magic and knew instantly that she had found him.

His wards were stronger now, but they were the same ones he had been using on the Shrieking Shack as well as while he had stayed at Grimmauld. She shivered just thinking about him locked up in his room on the Full Moons. The silencing charms had prevented her from hearing the wolf, but not from the destruction as he beat against the walls, knocking pictures from their hooks.

When she had a clearer idea of where to go, she slowly detached herself from the bond she had formed with the earth and returned to her own being. The moment she did, the chill of the air got to her. Her teeth began to chatter, though there was a good chance they had been doing so all along and she just hadn't noticed. She looked down at her hands too and saw the tips of her fingers had a bluish hint to them. Rubbing them together did nothing but provide a slight shooting pain up her arms.

She did risk it then and pulled deep so she could put her body back to a normal temperature. She just needed to get to the area in question while it was still freshly imprinted onto her mind so she could mark it. After that she could decide on pressing forward or trying again the next day.

The storm, however, seemed to have other plans. As she began to move through the forest, the sky overhead darkened. She could hear the rain falling in thick sheets above her. What little bit of light had reached the bottom was now replaced by the rain itself as the clouds darkened the sky completely. The wind picked up too, cutting the life of her warming spell in half and chilling her to the bone the moment it dissipated.

Yet she reached her destination. She wasn't sure if it was the deterrents in the wards or her rapidly freezing body that made her movement sluggish, but she pushed through nonetheless. She could see the faint shimmer of magic as she approached and when she reached out to touch it, a slight gasp of shock left her lips. The magic had zapped her as though she had run on carpet with socked feet and then tried to open a door.

Normally, a static shock wouldn't have brought her to her knees, but with the rain, the cold, and a weakness she hadn't felt for quite some time, she fell rather quickly. She landed hard on her knees, hissing in pain as they jarred upon impact. With trembling hands, she pinned her location on the GPS and then stashed it back into her pocket. She cupped her hands together and blew into them, hoping that would help, but it didn't; even her breath was cold.

Hermione wasn't all that surprised when she tried to get up only to find her legs had gone numb. She landed on her side and proceeded to curl up as she tried to focus on her magic and getting warm. She even closed her eyes tight to the point she started seeing colors burst behind her eyelids.

And just when she thought her stubbornness had finally gotten the best of her, her magic responded.

Warmth pooled in her belly and radiated out in waves. She sighed with relief as it slowly but surely chased away the chill from her bones. Even the goosebumps on her skin had disappeared. Had Hermione not feared the tears would freeze in her lashes and she wouldn't be able to open her eyes again, she forced herself not to cry. She had never been more grateful to be a witch and marveled, not for the first time, at what magic could do.

She felt as though she were floating.

It was then the rational side of her brain kicked in and she went still. She swallowed hard at, despite the fact her legs were _not_ moving, her body was motion. Her eyes snapped open and she realized she wasn't floating; she was being carried. The warmth she felt wasn't her magic coming to life in her darkest hour; it was _his_.

Remus had been the one to cast the warming charm just as it was his arms that were wrapped around her and his legs that were carrying them through the forest.

Becoming more and more cognizant, Hermione began to shove at him until he unceremoniously let her slip with a faint growl. She stumbled a bit on unsteady feet, but she braced a hand on the nearest tree trunk and righted herself before she fell.

"You're lucky I found you when I did."

She scowled at him, watching as he raked a hand through a shaggy mane of loose curls. "I wouldn't have had to be _lucky_ had you not stolen my wand."

"If you hadn't come at all, you would still have it."

"If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have had to track you down to the middle of nowhere."

His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed yellow. "Why do you care?"

She snorted as she folded her arms over her chest and stepped away from the tree. "Because Teddy is too young to go looking for you himself."

She hadn't even seen him move until she felt herself being slammed back against the tree. She yelped in surprise and shrank back from his face as his hovered above hers. His eyes were completely yellow-gold now and his teeth were sharper than they should have been. "He's better off without me."

Hermione swallowed hard as she clamped down on the fear he was instilling in her. He had been alone for far too long. Living in isolation like this, with nothing to do but live off the land and cater to the wolf every Full Moon had turned him feral. But despite his wolfish demeanor and animal instincts trying to dominate her, she knew Remus was still in there. That deep down he was still the shy, well-mannered professor she had idolized once. She just had to show the wolf in him that she wasn't afraid.

"He wouldn't know that, would he?" she asked, her voice as even as she could get it. "Seeing as how you left without giving him a chance to know you." His breathing became heavier and she could feel him tense defensively as he pressed her tighter against the tree trunk. "Just because Tonks-"

Her words turned into a scream as he his teeth snapped at the air just above her neck in warning. She could feel his breath warming her skin as he hovered, teeth bared as if still debating on whether or not to attack.

" _Don't_ ," he growled, his entire body rumbling as he uttered that single word.

She shoved at him then, turning her fear induced adrenaline into strength. But he was stronger. Whether it was due to being so close to the Full Moon or just her general tendency to be physically weaker, Hermione wasn't sure. Either way, he pulled back enough to give her some breathing room and reached up to rub at the stubble on his chin.

"The Full Moon is just three nights away," he said; a touch of concern in his voice. "It's not safe for you."

"Fine, then I'll stay in the village until the night after. We can talk then."

The golden hue around his pupils expanded and his nostrils flared as he tried to control his reaction. She could see the anger manifesting in the way the muscles of his neck corded and his forearms. He looked as though he were gearing up to strike, but was forcing himself to stay calm.

"All I've ever wanted to do was help, Remus," she insisted, taking a deep breath as she forced herself to relax. "I just want to help you."

"I don't need your help." His voice was deeper than she had ever heard it. "I've been just fine on my own. Just as I was before I ever met you."

"Fine," she breathed, her chin lifting in defiance. "What _do_ you need?"

He scoffed and stared at her for a moment. "What I _need_ isn't something you-" He stopped himself and his eyes turned to full gold making her stomach twist. Slowly, one side of his mouth curved up into a smirk and he stepped closer to lean in again. This time he inhaled deeply at the curve of her shoulder instead of snapping at her with bared teeth. "Or maybe it is," he murmured, his breath warming her skin.

Hermione swallowed hard and turned her head to the side; her lashes fluttering against her cheeks. Her thighs pressed together on their own volition as a combination of things caused her knickers to dampen. She wasn't even sure where the notion had come from. _That_ certainly wasn't why she had spent all this time tracking him down. She was over her crush from when she was fourteen.

Wasn't she?

She drew in another shaky breath as he placed one hand flat on the tree above her head. The other rose between them until he was able to twist her curls around his finger. She turned her head back towards him so the stubble of his cheek scraped against hers, making her shiver. Slowly, she leaned back until her head was resting against the trunk so she could see the way his pupils dilated with lust. The way his head tilted and he arched a brow in challenge.

He was still under the impression that she was a prude little teenager who blushed at the mere thought of holding someone's hand. But they were both adults now and the air around them was thick with sexual tension. She had scoured every inch of the earth to find him; to help him in any way that he needed of her. If this was what he needed…

She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't like this side of him.

Maybe she wasn't over her crush after all.

Rising to the challenge he made, Hermione held his gaze and began to slide her way down the trunk of the tree. His finger stayed wrapped in her hair for as long as it could, falling back down to her shoulder once she was on her knees before him. She only broke eye contact when she brought her hands up to his waist and began undoing the fly of his trousers. She felt him stiffen at her touch and heard him hiss over the howl of the wind.

She wasn't surprised to find that he was hard when she finally freed his cock. She _was_ surprised at how steady her hands were as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gave a few light strokes. He groaned above her and his cock twitched as her thumb brushed over his frenulum to gather the bead of moisture that had wept from the tip. Her gaze flickered up again, long enough to see him hunched forward to watch. She held his gaze as she leaned in, closing her eyes as her lips wrapped around him.

Hermione felt her thighs press together again as the low growl he emitted when she pulled him deeper into her mouth sent a rush of heat south of her navel. When she hit her limit, she used her hand on what remained of his shaft in tandem with her mouth. He twitched along her tongue as she bobbed her head back and forth. He reached down to sink one hand into her curls. She moaned when he wrapped them around his fist and tugged.

"Is this what you came here for?" he asked, his voice more akin to a growl. He tightened his hold on her hair and used it to pull her forward. She whimpered as he slid deeper into her throat, nearly triggering her reflexes. "Is this why you've been searching for me all this time?"

The last thing she wanted to do was choke which spurred her to push back until she released him with a loud _pop_. Her hand continued to work him over as she tipped her head back to glare at him. She refused to answer him as he stared down at her; a smirk on his face. He moved his hand from her hair and trailed his fingers across her jaw before placing his thumb over her lips. He pushed it between the seam and she dropped her jaw slightly so she could catch it between her teeth.

"I quite like you like this," he murmured, pressing down until her mouth was open wide. Her jaw ticked in defiance, but she left it as he moved his hand to hers and brought it away from his cock in favor of resting on his thigh. Her other hand rose to the same spot on his other leg as he grasped himself and slid the tip across her bottom lip. "Always so eager to please," he said before pushing his way past her lips.

She clung to his trousers as he slid along her tongue. He slowed down as he neared the back of her throat, but didn't stop. She swallowed around him to try and prepare herself to take the rest. He only stopped with tip of her nose became buried in the dusting of hair surrounding his cock. He moved both of his hands to her face and brushed the pads of his thumbs over her cheek.

She knew what he meant to do a moment before he began to move. She closed her eyes and relaxed as much of her throat as she could as he pulled back nearly to the tip only to rock his hips forward once more. He repeated the motion again and again, gaining speed and depth with each one. She held still, concentrating on breathing through her nose and clutching at his thighs. The noises that she made as he hit deep with every stroke made him growl and pick up the pace. Saliva slipped past her lips in near embarrassing quantities, but it only made it easier for him to continue.

It wasn't long before his hips began to stutter. Hermione braced herself for the moment his grip tightened on her face and he buried himself deep within her mouth. He came with a series of growls; hot spurts of his release coating her throat in droves. She swallowed as best she could, but when she started to choke, it flowed past her lips and dripped down her chin instead.

Hermione pulled her head away and sucked in as much air as she could to appease the burning sensation in her lungs. As he tucked himself back into his trousers, she wiped at her mouth with the sleeve of her coat and pushed herself back up. He reached out for her, stopping so he could wipe at a bit she had missed at the corner of her mouth. He gathered it and spread it across her lips before pulling back to watch her tongue dart out to clean it off.

He said nothing as he pulled away from her and Hermione didn't even have it in her to go after him as he disapparated on the spot. She slumped back against the tree and wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to figure out what had just happened between them. She felt as though some sort of spell had left with him and the aftermath was dizzying.

She did a double take at the sight of her wand in the place where he had just been. She cleared her throat and swallowed again; the taste of him still heavy on her tongue as she bent to pick it up. She marked the location on her GPS and used her magic to Apparate back to the edges of the village.

Since they hadn't actually talked about anything she had tracked him down to discuss, she wasn't leaving. By the time she made it back to her room at the inn, she was more resolved than ever to get him to talk to her. And after getting herself off twice to the thought of him growling above her as he slid his cock along her tongue, she figured he owed her a conversation.

If not more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stress this enough...when you're reading Remus' lines, please imagine it's Tom Hiddleston's voice...It'll seriously change your life!

**THREE**

Hermione woke up to an ache in her jaw the next morning.

She wet her lips, curious to see if there would be any lingering traces of what caused the soreness. She wasn't sure what to make of the disappointment that coursed through her when her taste buds came up empty.

Carefully, she rubbed at her jaw and for a moment, debated summoning a pain potion from her bad. Deciding against it, she rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. A shower would do her good, considering she had gone to bed without cleaning herself up. Her own slick had coated her thighs, causing her skin to snag as she moved about the room.

After her shower, she ate a few grab-and-go items she had brought with her just in case. Once her stomach was no longer demanding attention, she was able to focus on other things. Having settled into the armchair, she spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon meditating. If she was going back out on the hunt tonight, she needed to make sure her core was recharged. It had already been put through the ringer quite a bit these last few days. The last thing she needed was another burnout.

Then again, the last one hadn't ended so badly after all…

Body rested and skin thrumming with rebalanced magic, Hermione set out to the tavern for lunch. She had brought her things with her as she wasn't planning on stopping back at her room until the day was done. She was grateful that, while the sky was still overcast, the rain seemed to have disappeared. She paused after shrugging into her coat. There was a spot on her sleeve from her encounter with Remus yesterday; one that had dried overnight, but brought back memories all the same. She cleared her throat and muttered a spell to make it disappear so she could move on with her day.

Belly full, she approached the edge of town where it was safe to Apparate. When she reappeared in the forest, her eyes immediately landed on the tree she had been propped against. Even now, she could feel the trunk at her back. A gust of wind rustled the leaves on the branches and played with her hair. She recalled the way his fingers had felt wrapped around her curls and as the breeze circled around her, she could have sworn it carried the echoes of a growl.

She turned away as her thighs pressed together and banished the thoughts of him. Instead, she went about casting the first tracking spell of the evening and began the work she had come here for.

Just as she had come across a lead the day before, she felt the same familiar brush of magic against her own. She followed it to a clearing not to far from where she had arrived. When she got there, she was met with not one, but two magical signatures. One she knew was Remus'; it was the same magic she had been tracking from the beginning and it was stronger here than it had ever been before.

The other was just as strong, but different. She had only seen this type of magic a handful of times during her work at the Ministry. Never had she seen it on this grand a scale before. And coupled with the realization that the flowers on the ground in the clearing weren't in a random pattern, Hermione's curiosity was too piqued to turn away from it. Instead, she walked along the flowers, taking in their perfectly circular shape, making her breath hitch as she realized what it was she had stumbled upon.

The Fae.

Her only interaction with them was old case files and two random encounters when on field duty for her own cases. Each time the magic had been faint; nearly too far gone for them to do anything about. Largely the Fae were still an urban legend in the wizarding community. They existed and everyone knew that they did, but they kept to themselves. They had their own laws and existed outside the confines of the Ministry.

Just as with everything else, there were good Fae and bad Fae. From everything she had read, it was nearly impossible to figure out which you were dealing with until nearly too late. Regardless, Hermione pressed on, following the unfamiliar magic even as the sun began to set, darkening the overcast sky even more. At least this time she had her wand. If anything went awry, she could Apparate back to the village.

The amount of magic in the air stole the breath from her lungs as she Apparated into another clearing as night fell. Two steps forward from where she landed had her rebounding off an intricate ward that shimmered in the starlight. She cleared her mind as she laid her hand on it. It vibrated beneath her palms and tingled the tips of her fingers. When her thoughts turned to good intentions, her hand slowly began to phase through the ward and soon, her body followed suit.

Once beyond the wards, she took a deep breath. Her core had already been depleted from the use of so many tracking spells. She debated on going back; on using the last of her magic to return to the village for the night. But her curiosity was more stubborn than she was and she pressed on into the trees.

She lost track of how much time had passed as she continued moving forward. More and more rings of flowers could be seen on the ground. The farther she walked, the more tightknit the circles were. The patterns also became more intricate and included more items such as mushrooms and other planets.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie by the sound of something rustling in front of her. It was more than just the wind and leaves. It happened again, but this time she saw something with her own eyes. Just a flash of white that made her go absolutely still. The fine hairs that littered her entire body raised with alarm as a figure emerged from the trees. Slowly, more than one appeared and Hermione got the distinct impression the Fae before her were not the good kind.

"Are you lost, Witch?"

It was hard to tell which Fae had spoken as the voice seemed to echo around her. She glanced around anyway, trying to pinpoint the origin, shaking her head in the process. "Just looking for something."

"The Wolf," the voice said, the echo effect having doubled. "You know how to track him, but you came for us instead."

Hermione swallowed hard as a chill crept up her spine. Whatever this was, she needed to get herself out as soon as possible. "I mean no harm," she said, her grip tightening on the handle of her wand.

The Fae took a collective step forward and Hermione felt as though the night sky itself were shoving her to her knees. As she landed, her wand slipped from her grasp and her vision began to turn dark. Just as she began to lose consciousness, she heard the voice echo once more, saying, "Neither do we."

* * *

Hermione came awake to the sound of chanting. The voices surrounded her and seemed to be both distant and right up close. She forced her eyes open, wishing the blurred vision to clear. She blinked a few times until it was gone and as she looked around, she didn't like what she saw. The Fae were surrounding her just as they had been before, but she was no longer standing. She was laying on something hard and cold. When she tried to move, it was as though something were preventing her from doing so.

She was able to lift her head, but with the only source of light being a faint white glow beyond the gathering of Fae, she wasn't able to see much. She rotated her wrists and determined they were bound to her sides. There was no burn of rope or any other material around them, leaving her draw the conclusion that she was bound by magic alone.

The chanting stopped, leaving behind an eerie silence. Hermione looked around and upon seeing them all staring up, she took focused her gaze on the nearly full moon above.

Two more nights aside from this one and it would be completely full.

As the thought struck her, the chanting resumed and a single Fae stepped forward. Something gleamed in his hands as he held it above her stomach. Fear gripped her as she realized it was some sort of dagger, but as her lips parted to scream, the sound of a howl filled the air.

The magic pinning her down seemed to break free as chaos erupted throughout the clearing. She hurled herself off the slab of stone she had been laying on and landed hard on her hands and knees. She shrieked as something blurred in front of her and she tracked the movement to see a Fae landing in a heap at the base of a tree nearby. Her head whipped to the other side to see what had caused it and did a double take at the sight of Remus.

He was clawing his way through the Fae; his body angled towards her as if she were his destination. His hands were curved; fingers elongated into claws. His teeth were sharp, but his face remained mostly human. If she looked carefully enough, she could see a sense of "other" beneath the surface. Especially when she caught a glimpse of the glowing gold of his eyes in the light of the moon.

Hermione tried to push herself to her feet, but her limbs refused to cooperate. She even tried to summon her wand, but her magic had been officially drained. All she could do was sit there and watch as her body trembled in fear. It was unfortunate timing that the something as small as summoning her wand made her feel faint once more.

When Remus reached her, he knelt before her and gathered her into his arms. At the feel of his chest against hers; at the warmth and safety his hold provided, she closed her eyes. She gave into her exhaustion the moment she felt his magic tug at them for a side-along Apparation. Only, when they landed, her eyes never reopened.

* * *

Hermione came awake with a start. She gasped for breath and jumped into a sitting position. She instantly regretted the action as a headache roared to life. She dropped her head into her hands and began to rub at her temples. At the sound of footsteps, she stilled; holding her breath until she realized the person clearing his throat was only Remus.

Slowly, she lifted her head, taking in the sight of him. There was blood on his hands from where he had clawed his way through the Fae to get to her. Not to mention several scrapes and bruises along the rest of his exposed skin. She swallowed hard as she met his gaze; his eyes still on the golden side.

"Thank you."

"I always assumed it was Harry who had the death wish," he said, wiping at a few drops of fresh blood from a cut on his lip. "Now I'm not sure if he rubbed off on your or if you weren't the culprit all along."

Hermione grit her teeth and tried to stand up. Her body refused yet again and she collapsed into a sitting position once more. She panted for air as she kept her eyes on the ground between them. "I'll g-go," she assured him. "First thing tomorrow. I just need my w-wand."

"I have it," he said after a moment. "But it won't do you any good."

She looked up at him then, ignoring the slight blur around the edges as she met his gaze.

"It's after midnight. The wards I place reinforced themselves like they do every month. There's no getting in or out until after the Full Moon." His nostrils flared as he saw the moment her realization sunk in. "You should have left when I told you to, Hermione."

She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, closing her eyes against an onslaught of tears. "I just wanted to find you."

He sighed heavily; the sound making her open her eyes. She stilled a bit as he approached her. She watched as he reached for something draped over the back of the couch she was sitting on. "I should have activated the damn portkey in your bag instead of taking your wand," he grumbled as he shook out a blanket before handing it to her.

"Or you could have talked to me then."

He met her gaze as she wrapped the blanket around her and burrowed into the warmth it provided.

"Guess we'll have plenty of time to talk now," she added.

"Before or after I tear you to pieces?" he snapped; eyes flashing pure gold.

"Hopefully before," she whispered, trying her best not to show how afraid she was. Or how her thighs pressed together at the sound of his growl. She laid back down upon the cushions he had placed her on and watched as he clenched his jaw and stepped back.

"Get some rest."

She nodded, watching as he turned to leave. "I never did say happy birthday the other day."

His hand curled around the wall beside where he stopped. His head tilted to the side, enough for her to see the corners of his lips lift. "Yes, well, it's bad manners to talk with your mouth full, isn't it?"

Her entire body felt as though she had taken a dip into an inferno as he disappeared around the corner. When he was out of sight, she tugged the blanket over her head. But despite her embarrassment, sleep wasn't too hard to accomplish. Before she knew it, she was out like a light; glad for the safety of his wards even if they would bring about another kind of danger soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not in my FB group: madrose_writing, I urge you to join soon! In honor of being an author for HP fanfic for the last YEAR, I'm hosting a contest with a GIVEAWAY! It starts TOMORROW (Oct 18th) morning MST and I hope to see you there :)
> 
> I also have an Etsy shop for my dream catchers: MadRoseCrafting
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**

It was the smell of food and the subsequent rumble of her stomach that woke her next. Aside from feeling as though she simultaneously feeling like she had slept too much, yet not enough. Hermione looked towards the window to confirm which it was, but the glow of the moon coming through the panes didn't give her an answer.

With a sigh, she flung the blanket back over the couch and pushed herself to her feet. She swayed for a second, having to grip the arm of the couch to steady herself. After a deep breath to recalibrate her equilibrium, she set off towards the corridor Remus had disappeared around last she saw him.

It was easy enough to find the bathroom and relieve the sting of her bladder. She even stayed long enough to wash her face and freshen up. It would have been a lot faster with her wand, but Remus hadn't given it back to her. Then again, she was grateful for a reason to take a minute or five to compose herself.

When she took leave of the bathroom, she followed the scent of food until she found herself in a small kitchen. On the table was a plate under an unmistakable glimmer of a stasis charm. Remus was at the sink with his back to her; hands submerged in soapy water.

"I was beginning to think you might never wake up."

"Think or hoped?" she questioned as she crossed her arms and stared at his reflection in the window over the sink.

His lips twitched into a smirk as his eyes flashed gold a moment before he turned his head, nodding in the direction of the table. "It's still fresh; charm or not."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, even after he had put his focus back into washing dishes the Muggle way. With a small sigh, she sat at the table and reached for the plate to tug it closer. The second she touched it, she felt the stasis charm give way, releasing an overwhelming scent that made her stomach rumble so hard it hurt.

"How long was I out?" she asked, forcing herself to take little bites and chew slowly. The last thing she wanted to do was scarf everything down and make herself sick.

"Nearly a full day."

Hermione paused; her fork hovering in mid-air. She moved again only when the breath in her lungs began to burn from holding it so long. "Oh," she muttered, taking an even smaller bite than she meant to.

He hummed in response, but said nothing. Instead, they lapsed into silence. Even as she finished her plate and brought it to the sink. He took it from her and washed it, ignoring her presence as she grabbed the towel hanging on the handle of the oven and began to dry the dishes he'd set on the rack.

"Have you seen the Fae before?" she asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

He shook his head as drained the water from the sink and rinsed out the remaining soap bubbles. "They showed up after the last Full Moon. I've felt them around, but so long as they left me alone, I did the same."

Hermione nodded and stepped aside as he started putting the dried dishes away. "What do you think they wanted me for?"

He paused long enough to glance at her from the side, making her roll her eyes as he asked, "Aside from being used as a sacrifice?"

"Obviously," she muttered under her breath. She set the towel down and leaned back against the counter, folding her arms across her chest. "What do you think I was a sacrifice for?"

"Does it matter? You'd be dead either way," he said, reaching behind her to grab the towel. He stepped away after a brief meeting of their gazes and hung it back over the handle of the oven.

"Right," she breathed. "Sorry, I forgot. You would have preferred if-"

"If I preferred you to be dead, I wouldn't have saved you from the fucking Fae," he snapped, turning sharply at her; anger plain as day on his face. He swallowed and Hermione's gaze dropped to the apple of his throat, watching as it bobbed from the action. He ran a hand through his hair as if trying to soothe his own anger away. But even as he calmed outwardly, the brilliant gold of his eyes remained. "Then again, if you had just left in the first place, I wouldn't have had to save you."

Hermione's jaw clenched as she stared at him for a moment. "Fine," she said, pushing away from the counter and holding her hand out. "Just give me my wand and I'll-"

"I told you," he said, his eyes flashing again. "You can't leave. The wards-"

"They don't call me the Brightest Witch of Our Age for nothing, Remus," she interrupted, wiggling her fingers. "If I can help defeat the Dark Lord, I can get through your wards."

He snorted and a smirk spread across his face. "If you were as bright as they claim, you would have stopped looking for me ages ago. Maybe taken the hint that I didn't want to be found," he said before turning to take his leave of the room.

"You're family," she whispered, the words making him stop in his tracks. "Like it or not; that's what you are. And we don't leave family behind. Not when they're hurting and certainly not when they're inflicting their own sort of punishment."

She was prepared for him to walk away, _not_ for what he said instead. "Is that why you're here alone? Why no one else came with you to find me?" Slowly he turned back to face her. Not only had his eyes returned to their normal pale green, but there was a knowing sadness in them that made her heart break.

It was more than she could bear and looked away, but he pressed on.

"Have they all moved on and gotten their own lives, leaving you behind?" he asked.

"No," she whispered, but keeping her gaze averted from his still.

"No?" he challenged. "Then why didn't anyone else come with you? Do they even know where you went? That you were still looking for me?" he asked. She dared a glance up then, only to see him tip his head to the side. "When was the last time you told them you were still looking? The last time they told you to give up like they have?"

The pang in her heart manifested in the tears that slid down her cheek as she held his gaze. "It doesn't matter," she ground out, her defiance roaring to life within her.

"It does," he insisted, taking a step closer to her. "Why did you really want to find me? Why haven't you moved on like everyone else? You deserve to have your life in order, Hermione," he said, anguish in his voice. "Why have you not allowed yourself that by wasting so much effort on _me_?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

She jumped at the sound of his hand slamming down across the countertop beside him, rattling the silverware in the drawer below. "Yes you do."

Hermione stared back at him and wet her lips; watching as his eyes flickered down to track the motion. "Fine," she said, straightening up despite the tremble in her body. "You're right. I know exactly why I spent the last eight years looking for you. Why, after everyone told me I should stop; that you weren't coming back, I couldn't give up."

She paused to take a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. He remained silent as he waited to hear what she had to say.

"Despite what you think, it would be better for your son to know you rather than go the rest of his like thinking you abandoned him. Even if your father was a piece of shit, at least he was there for you."

"My father used me as bait when I was four years old and I paid the price for it!" he snarled, exploding with anger despite staying in place. She saw the way his muscles corded and strained as he forced himself to not launch himself at her.

"But he was there. He could have handed you over to Greyback. He could have abandoned you; cast you out and let you fend for yourself," she argued. "Regardless, he was there. Unlike you."

He glared and seethed through gritted teeth.

"I don't care if everyone else has moved on. If they go the rest of their lives pretending they don't want to know what happened to you. They're angry that you would rather disappear than deal with everything that happened." She shook her head and let her shoulders drop a little. "They're all lying; I know there isn't a day that goes by without thinking of you. They just have other things in their lives that require their attention." She shrugged. "I didn't."

His jaw clenched, but she saw his body relax a little.

"I chose to work with magical creatures because of you. I took the job at the Ministry specifically so that I would have more resources to find you." The smile that touched her lips was light. "And it paid off."

He snorted at that. "Did it?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding sincerely.

"So that's it?" he asked after a moment; his hand finally leaving the counter to rub at his jaw. "All that determination to find me just to, what, remind me that I'm a horrible person by abandoning my son?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. To see if there was anything I could do to help." Her cheeks warmed as their encounter in the forest the last time she'd said that sprang to mind. From the smirk on his lips, he was thinking of it too. Shaking it off, she sighed. "We care about you, Remus. That hasn't changed in your absence. We miss you." She swallowed hard and stepped forward. This close to him, she had to tip her head back and stare up at him through her lashes. "I missed you," she added in a breathy whisper.

He straightened and peered down the length of his nose at her. As he spoke, she felt the warmth of his breath fan across her face. "Why did you wait until this close to the Full Moon to track me down? You know how dangerous that could have been. How dangerous it _is_."

"If it wasn't this close, you would have left and I would have lost my only lead," she answered. "I knew the risks," she added with a shrug. "I've seen you in your wolf form before, Remus. I'm not afraid."

"You should be," he murmured before tearing himself away and leaving the room.

Hermione shivered in his absence and wrapped her arms around herself. She stilled; hands curled around her biceps as he returned with her wand in hand. She went to reach for it, but he shook his head and pulled it back faster than she accounted for.

"If you get past the wards, you _have_ to leave," he said. "Apparate right back to the inn, activate your portkey, and don't track me down again."

She shook her head, earning a glare of irritation from him. "I'll leave, but I'll be right here to take care of you after the Full Moon."

" _Why_?"

The smile was slow to spread across her face as she quirked a brow at him. "You owe me."

"Owe you?" he returned, his stance opening up in surprise.

She nodded as she stepped forward and plucked her wand from his grasp. "Maybe if you had returned the favor, I wouldn't have needed to keep tracking you," she said as she strode past him towards the front door.

She had barely made it down the hallway before he pulled her to a stop and pinned her up against the wall. "A decade later and still lusting after your professor?" he all but purred as he lips found their way to her ear. "That's highly inappropriate, Miss Granger."

Her wand clattered to the floor as he reached down to grip her thighs so he could hoist her up. She gripped his shoulders as she locked her legs around his waist. "Thought you wanted me gone?" she breathed as he began to move them back to the living room.

"If you do manage to get through the wards, it's still nighttime and the Fae are out there," he said, setting her down on the couch. Her lips parted as her breath hitched when his hands drifted down to the snap of her jeans. "If they find you, I wouldn't be able to rescue you again," he added after tugging down her zipper. "You can try in the morning."

He knelt then and tugged at her clothes until she was bare from the waist down. He wet his lips and reached down to push her legs back, spreading her open for him. Her teeth sank into her lower lip to stifle a moan as, one by one, he lifted her hands and tucked them into the bend of her knees. The warmth of his palms as they slid down the backs of her thighs as he leaning in closer with every word he spoke. "Right now, it seems I have more important things to tend to. A favor to return, as it were."

And with that, his tongue slipped between her folds, adding to the slick that was already present as he tasted her again and again.

Hermione's fingers dug into her skin as she ground her head back into the cushion of the couch and moaned. This was _much_ better than what she had imagined the other day when she got herself off at the inn. Of the few partners she had ever trusted enough to let them touch her like this, Remus was by far the best. Even after just a few strokes of his tongue, she felt ready to combust.

She sank lower and pulled her legs wider. She felt the curve of his lips as he smirked against her core. When his right hand moved to further spread her open, allowing his tongue to dip into her opening, she flushed with embarrassment at the sound she made. It was guttural and raw; something far from human. He hummed against her; clearly happy with himself as he gathered her slick and dragged it up to her clit. After a series of rapid flicks with the tip of his tongue, he used the flat of his tongue to deliver powerful, broad strokes that swept from one end of her slit to the other.

As if she wasn't already on the verge of release, he sucked her clit between his lips at the same time he slipped two fingers into her. Her hips bucked as she cried out from the sensation of being filled. As his fingers curled, hitting something that made the stars burst behind her eyes, he hummed, adding a subtle vibration to the mix. It pushed over the edge and she came; a series of incoherent babbling pouring from her mouth.

It took far longer than usual for her to come down from the incredible high he gave her, mostly due to the fact that he continued his ministrations for a bit. She expected him to sit back and be done after that, but when she opened her eyes, it was clear he wasn't finished with her yet. Instead, he had moved his mouth to other parts of her lower body. His lips trailed over her inner thighs and across her pelvis; anywhere that wasn't her core, but still below the waist. He nipped as he went, making her squirm and continue to moan. All the while, his fingers were still inside of her, moving slowly, but enough to keep her mind in a constant fog of pleasure.

For a moment, his eyes darted up the length of her body to connect with hers. He gave a wolfish grin and pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss to her inner left hip. She whimpered at the faint scrape of sharp teeth against her sensitive flesh. He hummed and looked back up at her; his thumb coming up to her clit, moving in tandem with the fingers in her core.

"You're just full of surprises," he murmured, his eyes flashing. "Tell me, Hermione, when you fantasize about me, do you let me bite you?"

She shuddered as she held his gaze; her hips bucking as the rhythm of his hand picked up the pace. Her head moved in a sort of jerky nod, but when she opened her mouth to answer, a moan sounded instead. " _Yes_ ," she finally managed to get out, the beginnings of another orgasm already starting to course through her.

"Yes to me biting you or yes, you want to come?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit as she wet her lips. "B-both," she stammered, hips bucking in a more wanton manner. "Please, Remus, both. I want- _Oh fuck_."

He dove back in, his lips connecting with her skin a second before he primed her with a few nips, each one harder than the last. He increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit and his pace increased with each plunge of his fingers. Unable to bear the sensations any longer, she threw her head back and cried out. There was a small pinch of pain at her hip a moment before pleasure even more intense than her first orgasm a few minutes before.

This time, when she closed her eyes, it wasn't just the stars that exploded.

It was the entire universe.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

Hermione gasped and dropped her wand as the spell backfired for the second time, sending a painful jolt up her arm. She had been out here, standing in front of the wards for a few hours, trying anything and everything she could think of to get through them. So far, even after the first hour just running diagnostics and trying to see what spells the wards were comprised of, nothing had worked. On top of that, her magic seemed to be running out faster than usual.

A part of her was sure it was linked to why she had passed out on the couch the night before. Apparently the orgasms Remus gave her were so incredible, they blew her mind right out.

She had woken the next morning with a pounding headache and a sharp stinging pain just below her left hip bone. It took a few minutes for her mind to clear, but when it did, she saw her wand resting atop a small pile of neatly folded clothes. Her clothes. Specifically the pants and knickers she had been wearing the night before when-

Her entire body flushed hot and she tossed back the blanket that had been carefully tucked around her. Her shirt had been transfigured into something longer and it was pulled down over her waist, stopping just above the knee. Hermione's flush deepened as she checked herself and discovered all traces of their encounter gone. Whether by magic or Muggle means, he had cleaned her up, folded her clothes, and tucked her in for the night.

And to top it off, when she went to put her knickers back on later that morning, her fingers brushed over the mark his bite had left behind. She stared down at it; equal parts fear and awe coursing through her.

Even now, her fingers absently stroking the broken skin beneath her clothes, Hermione knew it had been a close call. The Full Moon was the following night. If she didn't figure out how to get beyond the wards before then, all bets were off on what would happen to her. While she trusted Remus and her own magical abilities to keep her safe, the sway of the moon over his wolf was stronger.

But even Hermione knew that if she kept pushing, she was going to severely damage her core. She had never exhausted it before this trip and in the last few days, she had pushed herself to the brink on more than one occasion. If she wasn't careful, she was going to cause permanent damage to herself. And if she couldn't get out now she knew her only options were to burn out trying again or save it for the following night and see if it had recharged enough to be of any use.

With a sigh, she bent down to pick up her wand and turned back towards the house. Remus was in the kitchen when she crossed the threshold. He was standing with his back against the counter, sipping at a glass of water. She made eye contact with him for half a second before she turned away to hide her own blush.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

Her jaw ticked at the underlying notes of humor amid his concern.

"Like a log," she replied, opening the fridge to find the jug of juice she had seen earlier.

When she pulled back he was holding out an empty glass for her to use. "I wasn't sure you were going to wake up."

She moved to the small section of counter between him and the fridge to pour herself a glass. "I have been lacking a good night's rest lately."

He hummed as she returned the juice to the fridge. "Seems to be a lot of things you're lacking," he murmured, cocking a brow as he lifted his glass to his lips.

"I do just fine in that department," she said, knowing it was a bold faced lie.

One that he apparently saw right through as he frowned at her. "You haven't gotten yourself alienated because of me, have you?"

She took a drink and shook her head after, her fingers drumming on the glass. "Not entirely," she said, turning away to sit at the table. "I've always been one to keep to myself. Harry and Ron were the only real friends I ever had."

Guilt flashed in his eyes as he set his glass down and stared at her from across the room. "Was it your obsession with finding me what drove them away?"

She shook her head immediately. "Merlin, no. It had very little to do with you and everything to do with growing up." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "We grew apart. Harry and Ginny got married; had a few kids. Neville and Luna got married. Ron got engaged." She was silent for a moment. "I like to work."

"How much of it was work and not the side project that led you here?" he countered.

She averted her gaze and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Hermione-"

"I don't regret it," she interrupted, looking up at him then. "Even if you run away again, I'll never regret finding you."

"I could very well kill you tomorrow," he said icily.

She swallowed hard and gave a curt nod. "I know," she whispered. "I still wouldn't regret it."

His face hardened as he strode across the room to leave. He paused at her side to say, "We'll see," before he disappeared again.

* * *

Just before the sun disappeared below the horizon, Hermione returned to the wards outside. She wasn't sure about trying to break through them again, but she wanted to run more diagnostics. For the rest of the day Remus' words had plagued her. While she hadn't lied about the fact that she would never regret finding him, she would prefer if she lived through this. Her life might be boring, but it was hers and she wasn't ready to part with it yet.

In the end, she decided she would rather save her magic for the Full Moon instead of trying to break through the wards again. But even so, she sat on the grass and laid back to take in the fresh air as day quickly gave way to night. It wasn't until the stars were starting to shine in the sky that Hermione sighed and decided to head back in.

She made her way to the kitchen with the intention of making some coffee. If their concern was to have her stay alert the following night, she needed to stay awake as long as she could tonight and sleep during the day tomorrow. But upon further investigation, all Hermione found in Remus' cabinets were packets of instant hot chocolate. A smirk graced her lips as she found herself faced with the decision of whether or not to have marshmallows.

Having decided on marshmallows, she grabbed two packets and set out to fill some mugs with water and use the microwave to get the water hot enough. It was while she was stirring in the packets that she heard a crash from the other room followed by something akin to a roar as well as a growl. Either way, it wasn't human and it wasn't a good sign. She was just glad it was only the spoon that fell from her hand and not the mugs. After grabbing another spoon, she finished mixing it up and took a sip of hers to make sure it was just right. It wasn't her favorite way to have hot chocolate, but it would do.

She didn't need to see him to know that Remus had entered the kitchen. She could feel it in the way the air shifted; in the way every fiber of her being made her tense. Yet, she steeled her nerves and reached for a mug before turning to face him, her hand stretching out to offer up the drink.

"No thank you."

Her head tilted to the side as her lips quirked into a smile. "Oh come on, I know how much you like chocolate," she insisted, stepping closer to him. "Doesn't it usually help?"

She had stopped before him, but he still hadn't budged. His gaze flickered to the mug in her hand up to hers and held it. "It won't."

Hermione sighed as she gave a slight shrug. "Suit yourself," she mumbled, raising the mug to her lips. "More for me I guess."

"Chocolate helps with Dementors, not the Full Moon," he said, irritation clear in his voice as he reached back to rub the back of his neck.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I _know_ that. I'm just trying to help."

"The only thing that could help is if you had never-"

"Not this again," she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose as she turned away from him.

But she hadn't even made a full turn before he struck. A startled cry escaped her lips as the mug fell from her fingers, shattering into pieces while hot chocolate splashed across the floor. In the span of one heartbeat to the next, he had her pinned between him at her front and the fridge at her back. "I don't think you understand how serious this is," he snapped; eyes flashing gold.

"I understand."

A growl sounded in the back of his throat and Hermione trembled. "I could kill you," he murmured, dipping his head to the curve of her neck. "I could sink my teeth into your neck and tear you to pieces," he added, punctuating a few words with a series of nips to her throat.

"Remus-"

He pulled back abruptly; the look in his eyes fading from anger and lust to concern. "I don't want your death on my hands."

"I am _not_ going to let you kill me," she replied, surprising them both at the conviction in her voice.

He shook his head and started to pull away completely, but she reached for him to keep him in place. He stared at her as her hands moved to the waistband of his trousers. "What are you doing?" he asked, though he made no move to stop her.

"If you're so convinced you're going to kill me tomorrow, then I might as well get what you think I came here for, right?" she asked, her hand slipping behind his clothes to grasp the length of him, finding him already hard and weeping for her. She gave a few good pumps, rotating her wrist as she went. With each one, his resolve wavered until it was gone and he pressed forward to capture her lips. His kiss was all heat and fire; bruising her mouth. But she kissed him back with equal fervor and kept her hand wrapped around him as he began to thrust into her fist.

When she thought her lungs might explode from lack of oxygen, he tore himself free of her hold. But he didn't stay gone for long. In the time it took to draw a single breath, she found herself turned around; her front pressed against the fridge. He clawed at her clothes, tugging them from her body with such ferocity she heard the fabric rip on more than one occasion. But she didn't have enough time to dwell on that before he was there, pressed firmly against her back, his breath hot as it fanned over her shoulder.

Hermione shuddered as his fingers ran the length of her slit, finding her soaked and clenching with need. She reached up to grip the top of the fridge as he pulled her back just enough to make up for their height difference. A moment later, she felt the tip of his cock notch against her core. With a slow, torturous groan from both of them, he sheathed himself inside of her.

His hands moved to her waist where he gripped her tight and let her adjust to the feel of him. When she pushed her hips back, he began to move. He gave a few shallow thrusts to find the rhythm that worked for him. Once he found it, he began to pick up speed and before she knew it, he was moving at a speed that she was sure had to be due to the wolf in him. Either way, it felt too good for her to care about. After a few thrusts at that speed and depth, she didn't care about anything other than the waves of pleasure crashing through her system. And when one of his hands slid forward to rub at her clit, she was lost to everything but him. Her mind blanked and she saw white.

She was grateful that, despite the shaking of her legs as they threatened to collapse, she at least hadn't passed out as she had the night before. Despite his hold on her, she felt herself slipping and before she knew it, they were on the floor. She hissed as the cold penetrated her skin, but her contact with it was short lived as he sat up and pulled her over his lap. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she slotted herself over his cock once more with ease. His arms banded around her back, pulling her flush against his chest.

As his lips sought hers, his nails raked down her back. She hissed at the mix of pain and pleasure, knowing there would be scratches present for a day or two. Not to be outdone, she placed one hand between his shoulder blades, the other raking through his hair until she was able to get a decent grip and tug it back. She cried out as he went; his teeth keeping a hold of her bottom lip until the last second. He flashed a wolfish grin at her a second before she watched his tongue dart out to catch the drop of blood from his lips. Sure enough, when she drew her bottom lip into her mouth she tasted copper on her tongue.

Ignoring it as she rocked her hips in time to his thrusts, she lowered her head to the curve of his neck. She could feel his muscles tensed as she licked a path up the column of his throat. She repeated the action a second time, that time using her teeth. She made a few more passes, nipping at his skin and leaving her own mark along the way. Eventually she peppered his jaw with kisses, the stubble course against her lips, until she made her way back to his lips.

As she felt herself close to coming again, she broke the kiss and tugged his head back even more. She stared down into his eyes, watching as they flashed through an array of shades between gold and green. He kept his gaze on her until she began to tighten up. As if she knew what he wanted, she inclined her head and tipped it back, exposing her throat. He was quick to strike, his teeth piercing the flesh at the curve of her shoulder.

Much like the night before, the action had the consciousness being knocked right out of her. But not before she came to the conclusion that finding him was not what she would regret. No matter what happened, her regret would lie in the fact that she hadn't found him sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

Hermione sat in front of the window, staring up at the sky. She was watching the dying light of day bow down to the darkness of night. Any other night, she would have marveled at the blend of colors from the slow transition. She would have been fascinated at the moment she could begin to see the stars twinkling in the distance. But tonight, night seemed to be upon them in such a short course of time.

When she first saw the moon begin to rise, her breath caught in her throat. Since it had made its appearance, she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of it; watching as it rose higher and higher until it reached its peak in the sky above. She had seen many a Full Moon her in lifetime, but there was something off about this one. It wasn't quite as bright as she remembered them to be and the darker the sky around it became, the more she noticed the shadows.

While she sat there, trying to figure out what that could mean, she reached up to rub the mark at her shoulder. Much like the one at her hip, she had discovered it upon waking up. Only this time, it hadn't been while in front of the mirror. It was the sting of hot water against the broken skin that reminded her of the night before. It wasn't as if she needed the reminder. She _had_ woken up on the floor of the kitchen with the inferno that was Remus at her back. And while part of her was slick with sweat and other bodily fluids from their coupling, the other part was sticky from the spilled hot chocolate that had trickled towards them throughout the night.

She had been careful not to wake him as she detached herself and made way towards the bathroom. After the mark had been brought to attention, along with the memories of how her night had ended, she finished her shower and summoned her clothes to redress. When she wandered back into the kitchen, everything had been cleaned up and Remus was nowhere to be found.

He had reappeared a few hours before sunset to tell her how he wanted the night to go. He had demanded her to stay inside as if he thought she might volunteer to go outside. While she was confident in her ability to defend herself, she wasn't going to put herself in harm's way intentionally. Despite what he liked to think, that was never the case. Then they both went about setting wards that were meant to keep him out of the house.

" _No matter what you see or hear tonight, you cannot, step outside the house," he said, gold flashing in his eyes. "I mean it, Hermione. If you-"_

" _I get it," she interrupted. "I promise, I'll stay right here until the sun comes up."_

_She stepped towards him, her hand reaching up to land on his cheek. He tensed beneath her palm and when she tried to press forward to kiss him, he stepped back. He gently placed his hand over hers and moved so he could press his lips against her palm. "Not now," he said, his voice gruff, as if fighting an urge. He then reached for the collar of her shirt and pulled it to the side, revealing the mark he'd left. "I don't want to hurt you again," he whispered, his features twisting into a mask of regret._

" _Remus-"_

But he was gone before she had even finished speaking. He had even disappeared into the trees around the house before she got to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Aside from the occasional bathroom break, Hermione never left that window, desperate for any signs that he was okay. But so far it had been hours since the moon had risen and she hadn't heard the howl of a wolf.

In fact, the more Hermione thought about it, the more realized that wasn't the only thing she hadn't heard. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds outside the house. Or rather, the absence of sound altogether. She couldn't hear a damn thing. Not even so much as the chirp of a cricket.

When she opened her eyes, she went from room to room, staring out all the windows to see if there were _any_ signs of life outside. The wards around the property were strong enough to keep the two of them in and any humans that might wander into this part of the woods out. Whether or not the Fae could penetrate the wards was something she hadn't considered. Not until now.

A bit of panic began to accelerate her heart rate. She swallowed hard and tightened her grip around her wand. Unease began to settle into her bones and got worse with each passing second. She knew it would be dangerous; that she wasn't supposed to step outside, but the idea that the Fae might have found a way through, that they had done something to Remus had her moving towards the door. She picked up speed with every passing step and only hesitated for a moment before she twisted the handle on the door and pulled it open.

Hermione's first step beyond the threshold was slow; tentative. She drew in a ragged breath as she took another one; her feet joining together. She brought her wand up to her chest and looked around, keeping her eyes peeled of any signs of danger. It was hard to tell what the warning bells going off inside of her were from. Yet, it was clear; the lack of sound wasn't just the wards on the house causing a barrier. There truly was nothing aside from the wind rustling through the trees that reached her ears.

Nothing except the scream that tore from her lips as she found herself being shoved up against the side of the house.

A hand clamped over her mouth, rendering her silent, but she fought against it until she heard Remus' voice. It was sharp and filled with anger; his breath hot as it fanned across her face. "I knew I should have made you swear a vow."

She stilled and blinked until her vision cleared. His eyes were pure gold and impossibly bright. Fear coursed through her as his gaze dropped to scan her from head to toe. There was no way Remus could be standing there in human form. Not with the moon as high in the sky as it currently was. Yet, there he was, staring down at her as if she were his next meal.

The more she stared back at him, the more she began to realize something was as off about him as with the moon itself. It was Remus; but the Remus she had known before was gone. So was the Remus she had come to know.

"You didn't transform," she whispered, staring at him in awe.

"That doesn't make me any less dangerous," he said, leaning in. She tensed and shivered as his lips fell beside her ear. "This is the part where you run."

It hit her then, as she slid from her place between him and the wall. He might not have transformed, but it was the wolf that was present. Remus' human self was locked away somewhere else while the wolf took over. And as her feet carried her away from him, she wondered if whatever was going on with the moon was affecting him in turn. But if she wanted answers, she would have to survive the night; something that seemed far less likely as her feet carried her across the grass towards the trees.

Internally, she was screaming at herself for not going back inside. The door had been _right there_. But in her panic, she had chosen to dart as far away from the house as possible. Now she was skirting around trees and trying not to trip on the debris that littered the forest floor. The only thing keeping her upright at this point was her adrenaline spurred on by flashbacks of trying to escape the Snatchers as well as the fear of what would happen if Remus caught up to her.

A cry of agony left her lips as a stitch formed in her side and sent her to her knees. She dug her nails into the damp earth beneath the fallen leaves and looked around as she panted for air. It was in that moment she realized she had dropped her wand. Wherever it was, if she made it to sunrise, she would look for it then. She couldn't risk summoning it either lest it lead Remus right to her.

From where she was, she could see the front porch. The door to the cabin was still open. She could make a run for it, but it would be across the grass. There wouldn't be anything to hide behind and she knew without a doubt she wouldn't make it. That Remus was somewhere close by, watching and waiting for her to do just that. The moment she stepped out from the trees he would be there.

But if she stayed in the trees, he would find her eventually. So after her breathing regulated and the stitch at her side dissipated, she decided she had to try. She rose to her feet, did a quick sweep of anything and everything she could see, and went for it.

Just as she thought, no sooner had she left the treeline was he there. She had barely made it halfway before he caught up to her. The force of which his arm slung around her waist sent them both to the ground. She landed on her back and shoved at him until he had a solid grip on both of wrists. He then yanked them up and pinned them to the ground, stretching her out as he loomed over her. She tried to buck him off of her, but he was heavy, making her run out of steam quickly.

But somewhere along the way, the fight turned to something else; something primal.

When he loosened his grip on her hands, instead of using them to push him away, she pulled him close. His lips were on hers before she even knew he was moving. Gasps and moans slipped between their lips as their mouths moved together in a frenzy. She could feel the sharpened tips of his teeth scraping at her lips every so often, but the threat of danger only served to heighten her arousal. She continued to writhe beneath him as their hands roamed between them. The sound of fabric tearing filled the otherwise silent air around them.

The chill of the air against her skin made her hiss as more and more of her became exposed. But the shivers shooting up and down her spine, bringing gooseflesh to her skin, weren't all from the air. They were from his touch. From the heat of his hands as they groped every part of her he could reach. From the ravenous way his lips ghosted across her body; his teeth nipping at her as he went. She cried out each time he made contact with his previous marks. He seemed to like the reaction it elicited as he repeated the motion on several occasions.

By the time he finally filled her with his cock, she was already on the verge of coming. He slipped into her with ease; without any warning. He growled against her neck and began to thrust away with reckless abandon. She locked her legs around his waist and dug her nails into her shoulders as she tried to meet him thrust for thrust. When she came, the slight pain of his teeth in her neck only added to the pleasure and prolonged her release.

Despite the haze of her vision, she saw the way her blood on his chin glittered in the moonlight as it dripped down his neck and onto her skin. But she wasn't in the right state of mind to think of what it implied. To recall what would happen now that she had been bitten by a werewolf under the light of a Full Moon. All she could think about at that moment was how good it felt. How the stubble on his face tickled her skin as it tracked down the length of her body. Of how he continued to bite her until he delivered another true bite to her hip, giving her a twin mark to the first. How he pulled back and took advantage of the moment she arched her back and buried his face against her core.

Her hands went to her chest, squeezing and kneading at her own breasts as he devoured her with expert skill. She was careful to avoid the cuts his teeth had made across her skin, but with each flick of his tongue across her clit, she forgot about them completely. Her right hand stole down to bury itself in his hair and no sooner did she make contact did she tighten her grip and pull him closer. Her hips moved on their own accord, riding out the second wave of pleasure that coiled through her as she screamed his name over and over again.

Hermione had barely come down from her high before she felt him pull away. His hands fell to her hips and she felt him flipping her over to her hands and knees. She leaned forward as much as she could, until her face was as close to the ground as he was comfortable with. A loud moan tore from her as he spread her wide and filled her with one hard thrust of his hips.

Remus' hand slid up the length of her spine, his nails raking across her skin along the way. He kept going until his hand sank into her curls. He wrapped them around his hand, twisting until he had a tight grip. He began to tug and Hermione cried out as he yanked her up. He bowed over her, his other arm banding around her waist as he continued to thrust into her from behind. His lips and teeth grazed over her shoulder, right over the mark he had made just a few moments ago. He murmured something into her skin; something she couldn't quite hear.

But when his teeth sank into her flesh, marking her yet again, for the third night in a row, she couldn't even hear herself. She could tell her lips had parted, could feel the vibration in her throat from screaming through her release, but one by one, her senses began to fail. When they returned, she found herself beneath Remus once more. He was staring at her with concern. She nodded, letting him know she was fine. In doing so, the gold of his eyes flashed, signaling he was far from done with her for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg you guys! I can't believe we've reached the end! Thank you for all the love and support :)
> 
> I may or may not have plans for a potential sequel as well as more feral Remus in the future. If you don't want to miss out on that, make sure you either subscribe to author alerts or come join my FB group: madrose_writing

**SEVEN**

The last time Hermione's head had pounded like this was when she had been knocked unconscious at the Ministry and woken up in St. Mungo's a few days later. A quiet moan fell from her lips as the headache increased the more she began to stir. Just when she thought it couldn't get much worse, the rest of her body began to throb in pain as well. And somehow through the fog of it all, bits and pieces of memory from the night before began to return. By the time she opened her eyes, she remembered the reason behind every ache, pain, and dull throb.

But it all seemed to fade to the background the second her gaze focused and landed on Remus. He was sitting beside her with remorse and worry plain as day on his face. He looked as though he had been put through the ringer and the pale green of his eyes were misted over with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he dragged something soft and warm over her shoulder. She flinched at the momentary pain only to be caught off guard as it stirred something in her lower belly.

She tried to wrap her mind around how in the world she could have possibly be aroused at that moment. When the only plausible explanation came to mind, it hit her worse than the headache upon waking up. She swallowed hard as fear coursed through her, making her shiver. They had been extremely rough as they went several rounds of fucking on the grass. He had taken her every which way and in the process had both scratched and bit her.

"You didn't transform," she said, her voice coming out in the form of a croak.

"It was still the Full Moon and I-" He stopped short and looked away from her.

She lifted her arm despite the pain that shot through it and settled her hand over his forearm. "It's okay, Remus."

"No," he whispered sternly, removing his arm from her hand. "It's not. You deserve much better than to be a monster like me."

"You can still use your magic, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Hermione-"

"I'm well aware that the wizarding laws are against those they deem as beasts, but-"

"I didn't just bite you," he snapped, looking down at her with narrowed eyes. His gaze softened after a second and he sighed. Slowly, his hand crept up so that his fingers could brush over the spot he had touched earlier. The one that ignited a fire south of her navel and had her whimpering with need. She stared up at him in confusion, but when he spoke, she heard the truth of it in her soul. "I marked you," he whispered, smiling sadly. "As my mate."

The last word clung the air around them, echoing as it faded away. As impossible as it sounded, it _felt_ right. When he said it, her heart and soul sang with joy at being claimed in such a way. As if putting a label on what he had done helped solidify the connection somehow. The rush of pride she felt stole her breath away and it took a few minutes to get it back.

"How is that possible?" she asked quietly. "Wasn't-" she winced as she tried to sit up. "Wasn't Tonks your mate?"

He stiffened for a second before reaching out to help her sit up. It was then that she saw the bowl on the nightstand with a damp cloth draped over the side. The water and the rag were tinted pink with blood. She had seen enough of it over the years to know what it looked like; even diluted. She was, however, a bit wary about it being her own blood.

"She was," he said as he got to his feet. He grabbed for something on the other side of the bowl which turned out to be two vials. "She was my born mate; one that I was destined to find and be with." He turned away as she took the vials, trusting they were simple healing potions. "It's rare, but sometimes, in the event of death, another mate can be made."

Hermione cringed at the taste of the potions as she handed the empty vials back to him in exchange for a glass of water. "I guess that settles it then," she said, settling herself back against the headboard with a faint smile on her lips.

"Settles what?" he asked.

"You're never getting rid of me now."

Humor brightened his gaze despite the way his eyes narrowed. "Hermione-"

She reached out, ignoring the ache that spread through her like Fiendfyre and grasped his hand firmly. "I already found you once; if need be, I can track you down again and again." She tilted her head playfully. "I assume it'll be a bit easier now."

He tried to pull away, but she tightened her grip and pushed through the discomfort until she was kneeling before him. She could stomach the temporary physical pain so long as she didn't have to endure his rejection. They were more than just people who had slept together. Instead, she cupped his face between her palms and leaned in to kiss him. It was the first one between them that wasn't fueled with a burning need for release or charged with tension. It took a few presses of her lips against his before he responded in kind and when she pulled away, it was only because she had to breathe.

"I'm your mate now, Remus. You don't get to just walk away," she whispered, her lips brushing over his with every word.

He reached up to cup her face; the warmth of his hand blazed across her jaw as it slid back so he could cup the back of her head. "I don't want to go back," he admitted.

"Then don't," she replied, her lips twitching up into a smile as she sat back slightly. "We can stay here or go somewhere else."

"I can't ask you to stay."

"You're not asking me anything, Remus," she said, placing her hand over his forearm. "If you marked me, I'm yours." She twisted to press her lips against his skin. "Which, in turn, makes you mine."

He quirked a brow as he pulled his arm away. "Didn't you find me so you could yell at me for doing what you're about to do? Giving up and leaving everything you've ever known behind?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "You were right the other day. Everyone's moved on with their lives. In fact, the only successful thing I've done in the last eight years is find you." She flashed him a coy smile before moving once more, this time to straddle his hips. "There's nothing left for me there," she whispered, placing her hand on his chest. She leaned in to pillow their lips together. She sighed against his mouth and gently pushed forward until he was laying flat on his back beneath her. "You were my future long before I became your mate. It's always been you."

That time, when she kissed him, he came alive beneath her. And by the time they had both gone to oblivion and back again, he seemed to have accepted her as his.

* * *

**_One Month Later..._ **

A few days after the Full Moon, Hermione had returned to the small village to get her belongings. While she was there, she penned a few letters to those who would notice her absence and told them she was taking off for awhile. That they didn't need to worry about her and she would be back when it felt right. What they did with it after that was of no concern to her. After that was settled, she and Remus took their leave of Scotland.

By the end of the week, they were settled in the Northwestern Territories. The place they had secured was on one of the island fragments above the arctic circle. They were surrounded by forest on one side and Arctic Ocean on the other. For the most part, they lived off the land. For the things they couldn't get themselves, they went into the nearest town a few hours drive away. They were both content with doing things the Muggle way and Hermione was surprised at how freeing it was. She hadn't realized magic was what had been weighing her down since she had been told that it flowed freely in her veins.

The first visit into town had given them the answers to why he hadn't transformed during the Full Moon. Or at least, that's what Hermione took the information as. As she and Remus discussed her findings, the more certain she felt that the penumbral lunar eclipse was the reason for his lack of transformation. Why the wolf was still his present mindset while he was still in human form. What exactly it meant for her, neither one of them were sure. They had to wait until the next Full Moon to find out.

As it approached, the two of them strove to settle into their new home as well as their relationship. Every day they learned something new about one another and luckily, only a few of those seemed to be things they didn't like. She tried her best to show him that she truly meant it when she said she would go with him wherever. That she didn't care about her old life. But she watched him in turn, checking for any sign he wanted to disappear again.

And when the next Full Moon finally arrived, she thought he had. He wasn't in bed with her when she woke up that morning and when she pulled on her robe to wander the cabin, he was nowhere to be found. She put her nervous energy into cleaning, hoping that he just went out to clear his head. They had been at each other's throats the last few days; something she figured was a sign she had absorbed some werewolf traits. Whether that signified a transition ahead or just linked to being marked or mated, she would find out soon enough.

It was when the sun started to sink towards the horizon that Remus returned. She had been in the middle of preparing dinner when he found her. He had wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her tight. He buried his nose into the crook of her shoulder and after a few minutes of silence, just inhaling her scent, his mouth moved to her mark; the only one that had never healed from the last Full Moon. He showered it with kisses and before she knew it, he was pulling her towards the bedroom.

Their encounters were on the rougher side, which she had expected. It didn't bother her; she found she rather enjoyed their intimate affairs no matter how they went. As the Full Moon approached and her own aggressions manifested, it seemed to be the only outlet that truly benefited them best.

They had stayed in bed until the sky outside the window began to darken. By that time dinner was long forgotten and probably burnt on the stove. She wasn't sure she could have eaten much anyway; not with the way her nerves turned to knots in her stomach.

She took one last moment to herself, going into the bathroom to take a deep breath. It was the first time she allowed herself a look in the mirror. Even though she wasn't surprised, the sight of gold instead of brown eyes staring back at her was striking enough to breath catch for a moment. She lifted her hand to the mirror and traced her reflection. There was fear coursing through her as she turned away, but it was of the unknown rather than change itself. She had long ago learned to roll with the punches and her life had already changed so much.

But no matter how many books she read or reports she wrote, turning into a wolf was something she could never prepare for.

Remus was waiting for her in the living room, pacing in front of the front door he had propped open. He stilled upon seeing her and offered her his hand. She gladly accepted and followed his lead into the front yard. They stopped midway between their house and the treeline. The moon was already on its way up towards the high point of the sky with the last of the sun clinging to the horizon.

He turned to face her, giving her that sad smile he often wore. The same one she remembered when she had met him way back when. "I'll be fine," she assured him, reaching out to twine their hands together. "Whatever happens…" her shoulders lifted for a moment, "I'm ready."

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers for a moment before slanting his lips over hers. Hermione closed her eyes as she surrendered to his kiss. Just as she suspected, the tender moment escalated quickly, turning into pure passion and aggression in the blink of an eye.

She wasn't sure exactly when it happened. At first it felt like her head skin was on fire then spread to her bones. It was when the fire seared her lungs that she pulled away from Remus' embrace. Whether the snarl she heard was his or hers, she wasn't sure. She felt herself spiraling; the pain turning everything white as her body popped and crunched. It folded in on itself in order to reshape her from woman to wolf.

Somewhere along the way, she fell to the ground, but when she pushed herself up, it was on four paws instead of hands and knees.

It took Hermione a moment to get used to her new form. All four extremities trembled as she stretched them each one by one. She lifted her head and looked around, sniffing at the breeze that rushed past her. Everything was more intense; from the scent of the forest and the ocean nearby to the sound of the other creatures that dwelled in the forest. Even her sight was different. There were colors on the spectrum she hadn't even heard of before. Everything was sharper yet blurred together as she saw more than her human eyes could ever pick up.

She turned her head to the side to inspect herself. Her fur was thick like her curls and had the same chocolate brown coloring. She made a few circles where she stood, trying to see as much of herself as she could. When she stopped, Remus was standing before her in his wolf form. His gold eyes were striking against the light brown tinted red fur. He had looked far more terrifying the first time she had seen him like this. But now…

Now he looked beautiful.

He stretched out his front paws and bowed before her. She did the same and a moment later he was there, nuzzling her by tucking his head beneath his muzzle. The yelp that left her snout startled her and she pulled away from him. He watched her as she shook her head and then returned to nuzzle him in return. When she pulled away that time, she did so with a playful hop. When she landed, she planted her feet and tossed her head back.

The howl that left her muzzle would forever be her new favorite sound. Especially when Remus joined her with a howl of his own.

When she lowered her head back, she tipped it to the side and took off towards the trees. Unlike last time where she had been running as if he would end her life, she knew this was the something new she had been looking for all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come over and join my FB group: madrose_writing


End file.
